


Triple Drabble: If At First You Don't Succeed, Hide Out In Wales And Plot World Domination

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: 2010 Eyjafjallajökull eruption, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from fiercy: Mixed 'verse: FPS/RPS Alec Trevelyan and Ioan Gruffudd</p><p>"There is a volcanic cloud of ash over Europe, also it's Thursday." ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: If At First You Don't Succeed, Hide Out In Wales And Plot World Domination

There is a volcanic cloud of ash over Europe. Also, it's Thursday, and Ioan Gruffudd has had it with secret bases, evil masterminded plots, and Alec Trevelyan. In that order.

He's the new 006, still, even though he's been 006 for years now. He'll always be the new guy until he manages to bring the old one back to London. M was very clear that it needed to be alive; apparently, 007 had seen Trevelyan die too many times to believe him dead even if he had his corpse laid out before him.

So Ioan is back in Wales. Specifically, he is in Trevelyan's secret base beneath Millennium Centre. Even more specifically, he is tied to a rail in Trevelyan's secret base beneath Millennium Centre.

"Why does it have to be Cardiff?" he asks himself. "Why is it always, always, _Cardiff_?" First those Torchwood idiots trying to destroy the world one alien invasion at a time, now it's Trevelyan. Ioan suspects he'll turn around in a few years and it'll be the bloody Doctor himself.

"I heard my new replacement came from here," Trevelyan responds from above him. "And hadn't been back recently." There's the sound of boots walking on grating. "What happened, Gruffudd? Boyfriend break up with you?"

"Come to London," Ioan says, ignoring him, "M will be very generous, et cetera, et cetera. Bond might even let you have a cookie."

"Laced with cyanide, I suppose," Trevelyan says, sounding amused and highly entertained. Ioan almost winces. Amused evil masterminds are never a good thing to have with a gun to your head.

"Tempted?" Ioan asks.

"No, I think I'll keep you here," Trevelyan says. "You'll make good bait in my newest trap for Bond."

_Shit_, Ioan thinks, and starts working harder to get himself out of the cuffs.


End file.
